Spyro and Cynder Aftermath
by Xianyu
Summary: Spyro and Cynder find eachother after the fracturing of their world; obligatory smut follows. Obligatory adults only warning here.


Spyro and Cynder: Aftermath

They floated in a white haze, suspended, weightless, a noiseless, scentless, tasteless white haze that confounded the senses of the waking dragon.

"S-Spyro?" Cynder asked, lifting her head and peering about, blinking a few times, green eyes wide and concerned, trying vainly to find a reference point in this featureless place she was in.

"Spyro?" She called again, starting to panic slightly.

The whiteness far, far in front of her seemed to part slightly, and a glimmer of purple appeared. She was on her feet in a moment, somehow bounding towards the purple shape, skidding to a halt behind the purple dragon and tentatively calling his name again.

"S-Spyro?"

He turned then, but his face was Malefor's, upon Spyro's body, eyes glowing and casting her back under the spell of evil puppetry.

Cynder gave a low groan and put a paw to her head, lifting herself up slightly and opening her eyes slowly. The amazing vista of the view from the rim of the Volcano greeted her opening eyes, and she stared in wonder, peering upwards a moment at where Malefor's lair had floated magically above the land, now fallen, shattered, long gone.

Spyro sat nearby, and she started as she saw him, immediately sliding over to him, touching him gently on the shoulder, almost afraid to make him turn towards her.

Familiar eyes greeted hers, and Spyro smiled at her slightly. "We won." He said quietly. "We beat Malefor...and saved the entire world from annihilation."

The black and red dragon nodded slowly in return. "Yes...we did." she said, sitting down next to him, making a faint sound as their wings brushed accidentally, and furling hers tightly, her black cheeks flushing faintly red.

"We won...but nothing is ever going to be the same, is it?" he asked, peering at her sideways. "Malefor left his mark on all of us. Everyone in the world." the purple dragon pointed north. "Look...the world, it's...fractured. It's like Malefor's lair, except...bigger. Cynder...did I do this?"

She shook her head and nudged him with her nose gently. "No, Spyro. You saved the world. You didn't cause any of this. Malefor did. He caused all of this, and would have caused more. But you stopped him."

It was Spyro's turn to shake his head. "We stopped him. I couldn't have done it without you Cynder..." he murmured, turning to peer at her.

Her blush deepened, and she was aware more than ever in that moment, the words she had whispered to him as he saved the world.

"Did you...did you say anything to me? Before I did what I did?" he asked of her.

Blushing furiously now, she peered down at her paws uncomfortably. "Yes...I did. I thought...I thought we were going to die in there."

"But you stayed." He said, peering at her curiously.

"I would cross the sky for you..." she whispered softly, still peering at her paws.

"But why did you wait? Why did you wait until we were there to tell me?" he asked, staring at her askance.

"W-well...we were...bound together with Malefor's necklaces, we had...things to do. People to save. A world to save. I didn't want to ruin our ability to fight together with foolish words..." she said, shaking her head gently.

Spyro nudged her chin gently with his nose, pulling her gaze up to his, nose-to-nose. "I think...I think that that's the very reason we could fight so well together..."

Cynder's eyes widened, and she stared at him for a long moment, her mouth opening and closing a gently. "You mean...that you...um...you...we...eachother...?" she asked falteringly.

Spyro shushed her gently with a talon on her muzzle and nodded. "I don't remember you being this shy when we were stuck together with the necklaces..." he pointed out, peering at her.

"Well...we always had someone to save, I had to be strong, because we were stuck together and you had to save the world." She explained, peering down at her paws. "I...did some evil things. I followed Malefor. And I'm ashamed of it, seeing how you fought him at every turn, and you never gave up...my only resort is quietness..."

Spyro shook his head, and nudged her once more, gently. "I did give up...When I...thought I had to face Malefor alone...When I thought I had to fight you..." he said with a shake of his head. "You left me nothing to fight for when Malefor exerted his control over you again, but then you came back, Cynder. I fought Malefor for you."

She smiled at him, tilting her head gently to one side. "Well...it looks like Malefor was defeated by..." she paused a moment, as if trying to work up the courage to say it. "Malefor was defeated, by love."

" 'Malefor was defeated by love'-bleargh! What do you mean Malefor was defeated by love? Did you hug him to death, Spyro? Or did you kick his ass, huh? Am I right?" A familiar voice said, and Cynder rolled her eyes, shaking her head gently.

"Sparx! You're okay!" Spyro said, grinning and nuzzling his muzzle against the diminutive fairy.

"Of course I'm okay! You know nothing can beat me. I just had to beat up twenty...no! Thirty Orcs to get here!" he said smugly, crossing his arms and striking a pose.

Cynder leaned over while Sparx was occupied feeding his fake ego, and whispered something gently in Spyro's ear, making the purple dragon blush, before she sauntered away, his eyes following her movements, wide and slightly surprised.

"What she just say to you?" Sparx asked, flitting a little closer. "She isn't spreading any nasty rumours about me I hope?"

"Sparx, is everyone okay? Did they all make it into the tunnels okay?" Spyro asked, shushing the yellow fairy gently.

"Sure they did. Thanks to me." He replied, smiling. "Just doing what I can."

"Sparx, I'm going to go talk to Cynder." He said, turning about and making to follow the path Cynder had taken.

"Okay." He replied, flitting after him, until the purple dragon turned and gave him a pointed stare. "What? Something in my teeth?" he asked, affronted.

Spyro pointedly jerked his head back towards the way they had come.

Sparx crossed his arms again, and raised a brow. "What?...oooooh!" he said, blinking, his eyes widening. "Now Spyro! You know how I feel about Cynder. She's a nice dragon and all, but she's evil. She hurt a lot of people!"

"She was evil." He replied, shaking his head gently.

"Spyro, I forbid you to follow that dragon!" he said, latching onto his tailtip. "You spend all that time stuck to her and now that you can finally get away the first thing you wanna do is get back to her?" he paused, silenced by the look Spyro gave him, releasing his tailtip and shaking his head slowly.

"Ahhh...go get her." He said, crossing his arms again. "I'll let you go this time. I could have stopped you if I wanted!" he called after the retreating form of Spyro.

Cynder was sitting upon a rock, watching the flows of lava and the geysers of molten rock spraying high into the air, her tailtip gently swishing back and forth, almost blending in with her black-and-red colouration.

"Cynder?" he called gently, and she smiled back at him over her shoulder.

"No sparx? We're alone?" she asked, green eyes innocent.

"All alone." He said firmly, taking a few uncertain steps over closer to her. "What was it you wanted me to follow you for?"

"I though I made that perfectly clear." She said with a sweet smile, raising her brows at him, her tail continuing to gently swish back and forth.

"W-well I might have the wrong idea." He said with a firm nod.

She hopped down off the rock lithely, and sauntered over to him, smiling. "Are my eyes and ears playing tricks on me...or is the defeater of Malefor, the hero, getting shy?" she asked in an innocent tone, green eyes wide as she stared at him sweetly.

"W-we defeated Malefor. You helped." He said with a firm nod.

"But you saved the world. That was all you." She said, pointing outwards with her nose, where a giant gap between the floating lands was barely visible. "Without you, the world would have been destroyed."

"But you stayed. With me. Right to the end. When you could have left." He replied, smiling at her smugly.

"You could have left as well, silly dragon. But instead, you saved the world, all on your lonesome. Even though we thought that we'd never see the light of day again." She countered. "You are a hero Spyro, and Heroes don't always come home. Therefore, I think you deserve a reward, while we can both still enjoy."

"Both?" he asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Both." She stated, sidling in closer, rubbing her wings gently against his side. "Have you ever...?" she asked, peering up at him uncertainly.

He shook his head gently. "There was never any time, what with saving the world every other day." He replied with a rueful smile.

She nodded slowly, and smiled at him. "Then this will be a first for both of us." She said calmly.

Spyro stammered a little bit, flushing, "W-what? Y-you mean t-that-ah!" he trailed off into an exclamation of surprise as the black dragon ducked under his wing and laid her tongue along his stomach, drawing it backwards over his male slit without hesitation.

Wings fanning faintly, he lifted a paw and laid it on her back, about to protest, but was cut off by her next action.

Ducked underneath him, with her tail held high into the air, she nudged her nose against his yellow underbelly scales, gently drawing her long, flexible draconic tongue over his slit, to encourage the flesh within to respond to her ministrations. Growing impatient after just a moment of that, she leaned closer, and fastened her mouth over it completely, suckling ever-so-gently as her thin tongue struck out and into the slit, finding the growing length of dragon flesh and hooking around it, dragging it out into the air so she could stare at it, its lengthening tip resting on her nose.

Spyro panted faintly, his paws twitching at the sensations of her playing with his draconic flesh, the sensitive length of slick flesh never having experienced the touch of someone else before.

Cynder licked it gently, experimenting a moment, careful not to let her head spikes dig into his scales, her long tail swaying gently from side to side as she tried to decide whether or not she enjoyed the odd taste flooding her muzzle. Lapping gently along the length, she decided that the taste was not so unpleasant that she would stop, tasting and tonguing at the flesh as if it were some kind of adults-only lollipop, her green eyes wide, her breathing starting to intensify as she realised exactly what she was doing. She had just done what felt right, but now that she actually thought about it, the sheer naughtiness of it sent shivers down her spine, and caused an odd warmth to blossom low in her stomach.

As her own scent began to blossom on the air, Spyro's nostrils dilated, and he felt an odd welling of sensations deep in his chest, like when he let the anger, and the rage take hold of him, but somehow, different. This was not...dangerous. This was sublime!

Giving himself to the odd sensations, the new instincts awakening within him, he dove his muzzle in past her leg, and pressed it close to the source of her scent, his eyes narrowing and pupils dilating with excitement as he nudged her more firmly, pressing her over firmly onto her back, staring down at the object of his affections, the draconic slit between her legs, already flushed with excitement, swollen and glistening with moisture, a flash of pink among red scales.

Bending in close her pressed his muzzle to Cynder's sex, unsure for a moment what he wanted to do, until her taste flooded his muzzle, her scent clinging to his nose with the liquids that instantly smeared it, his eyes widening before he began to lap rapidly, heatedly at her body.

Cynder squirmed beneath him, having had to pause in her ministrations to him, her wings flared wide to keep her balance, tail thrashing, the blade thudding against the ground a few times as the purple dragon lapped over her body, causing what felt like a flame to ignite deep within her, her flesh growing even more sensitive with each touch of the tongue to her burning sex.

Her paws pressed firmly up at his stomach, squirming and shuddering against it as he tongued her, his own tail swaying back and forth, before the black and red dragon beneath him remembered her work, and lifted her head, staring at the fully-grown draconic length in front of her nose. At its full length, it was imposing, and the thought of...having it inside her was scary, but oh-so-arousing, causing her to flush and a new wave of wetness to greet the purple dragons tongue.

Without any further hesitation, she pressed her muzzle to his length, and then paused for a few moment, pondering. Of course, mating was the ultimate act of satisfaction, and just using her tongue couldn't possibly be as good as that, but if he was to "" she blushed at the mental image "" put it in her, then it would feel better because...it was surrounded on all sides? And squeezed?

Her back legs spread further and she bucked just slightly as his paw slid between her legs, claws that were so deadly in combat now proving so delicate and pleasurable in this act, one of them pressing her open, sinking into her body slowly as she tried to think through her pleasure-addled haze.

So, if what made mating feel the best was the being surrounded...then couldn't she just increase Spyro's sensations by...?

Deciding to just try it rather than think about it all day, she opened her muzzle and aligned the intimidating length of dragon cock in front of her muzzle, closing her lips over the tip and sinking her muzzle over it, letting it slide over her tongue gently, and into her muzzle. She could fit most of it in, but when she felt it almost slide down her throat and make her gag, there was still a decent gap between her nose and yellow scales.

Spyro gave a load groan at her treatment of his length, and she smiled in triumph around the length, beginning to bob slowly back and forth, eyes narrowed in victory.

After a few moments of panting and squirming, the purple dragon regained his composure, and turned back to his work, holding her outer lips spread with his clawtips and then laying his tongue in to her body.

Cynder shuddered all over and bucked hard, squealing around his cock and gagging for a moment as the bucking movement shifted her deeper onto the length, causing her to draw back quickly, sucking at the cock in surprise, just trying to stop it from forcing itself down her throat. The cry of pleasure that greeted her actions was rewarding, and she paused, panting around the cock, tentatively pressing her muzzle back over it to the halfway point, too fearful of either of them bucking again to go any further, and then began to suck gently.

The flap of wings and the thud of a tail against the ground was enough to tell her that she was doing a very good job, the muffled moans of the purple dragon dying against her heated, slick flesh as his tongue wormed deep within her, and she purred softly, surprisingly herself with the sound, and Spyro as well, the extra vibration causing him to moan and a drop of something slimy and salty to fall on her tongue.

She drew back then, surprised once more, staring at the tip of his pink draconic length, brow furrowed thoughtfully, watching a droplet of something spill to the ground in front of her nose. It wasn't her saliva, she could see that glistening all over the pink cock, and it just wasn't thick enough on the surface of it to drip, rather, just make it shiny and slick.

Drawing her tongue upwards again, she began to gently lap at his tip, frowning thoughtfully at the odd, salty taste, and then closing the tip of her muzzle over him again, suckling softly, to see if she could summon more of the strange liquid free.

Spyro drew back forcefully, stepping off her, and she pouted, having not been quite finished with her examination, and certainly not with his. Her sex was aching. Hot and itchy, and needing his tongue and talons.

But then she saw his pose, the way his narrowed eyes locked on hers lustfully, the gently growl deep in his chest. She shivered all over and instinctually rolled to her feet, turning away from him and crouching forwards, thrusting her butt into the air and shifting her tail upwards, revealing her warm moistness to him, shiny and pink among the red scales of her underside, her wings flared slightly, peering at him over her shoulder, blushing faintly.

Spyro snarled lustfully, and launched at her. For a moment, she was afraid he was going to attack her, but the moment his rigid tip touched her outer lips, she forgot completely about her fears, standing up a little more straight and leaning backwards, squirming slightly, trying to get it within her.

The purple dragon growled softly down at her, working his hips back and forth, his eyes narrowing, teeth baring as he tried to find the right angle, growing impatient, pressing it tight to her, trying to force it into her tightness in his eagerness to join them.

Cynder adjusted her stance slightly, huffing and groaning at the feel of that pointed tip pressing hard against her body, slippery with her saliva, and now, the liquids she was dripping with in her need, thrusting her body up onto all fours properly, her green eyes going wide and her mouth opening in a fierce, lustful snarl full of surprise and delight as the angle became perfect and the steady, firm pressure of Spyro's pressing thrust more than half of his long cock deep into her tight depths with a single motion.

The two dragons paused them, Cynder spread open by his cock, moaning faintly and lightly shifting back and forth, while Spyro panted and licked at the back of her neck affectionately, his forepaws gripping her tightly.

"Ahhh...g-god!" Cynder murmured, panting hard and shuddering all over, her eyes clenching close, giving a loud squeal as Spyro shifted back and then humped forwards gently, her eyes opening and widening at the sensation, feeling it spread her open, inside her body.

The black dragons hips began to press back against his own as she groaned softly, loving this new sensation, crooning lovingly back at him as her wings twitched and fluttering spasmodically, a blush erupting spectacularly as Spyro thrust forwards once more, and a quiet squelch of her immense wetness greeted the actions, the liquid welling up from deep inside her, seeping around the invasion to her willing body and dribbling around her sex, before dripping to the floor.

Panting against her neck, Spyro began to hump back and forth, groaning against her lovingly, his forepaws pulling her back against him, Cynder all-too-willing to help, thrusting back against him eagerly as his tempo began to increase.

She gasped faintly and tensed up as she felt Spyro's jaws close around the back of her neck, holding her firmly in place...something about it felt so right, just feeding the fire burning inside her, begging to be doused with the purple dragons seed.

Spyro began to press into her more insistently, losing himself to the instincts of rut, his tailtip swishing and thudding against the ground as he delighted in the feel of her gripping, wet hot sex about his eager draconic cock, his teeth starting to bare and his grip on her tightening as he thudded against her repeatedly.

Cynder began to arch her back further, tail twitching back and forth rapidly, claws digging deep into the ground as he body started to tense, the motions starting first in the gripping muscles of her sex, tightening and rapidly convulsing around the rigid dragon cock buried deep within her body, milking at it, coaxing it to give up what she wanted, what she needed.

Panting hard and fast, Spyro jammed himself into her body over and over again, spearing that long eager cock deep into her gripping, begging body, huffing at her, and then snarling bestially, eyes snapping open wide and narrowing down on her as he thrust viciously a few more times, as deep as he could get, impaling her on his cock as the first hot jets of creamy liquid began to cascade into her body.

As the first creamy burst of seed hit her deepest barrier, hot, thick, and sticky, Cynder threw her head back, her wings flaring wide and body convulsing underneath her lover, sex tightening around him, milking at him, drawing him as deep as he could get within her needy body, coaxing as much of his hot liquid into her body as she could get.

Her hips pressed back against him repeatedly during their orgasm, her own liquids mingling with his as she shuddered, feeling it overflow, creamy white streamers of dragon cum seeping from her used sex around the intrusion, mingling with her wetness and beginning to pour to the floor, the black dragon filled the brim, and further with the creamy seed.

As Spyro pulled back slowly, her sex convulsed, unwilling to part with him, making them both groan and shiver, before he slid free with a gasp and fell flat on his side, pink length coated with seed, the absence of his cock, no longer acting as a 'stopper', allowing even more thick liquids to begin dribbling from her body, making a mess of her scales as she purred with delight at the sensation of having Spyro's very essence dribbling out of her used cunt.

Cynder panted hard, and slumped slightly onto her stomach, purring faintly and giving a breathy exhalation at the sensation of having so much liquid seeping out of her. The hot scent of Spyro's essence, an odd, almost cinnamony scent, filled the air, and her eyes opened slowly, affixing on the used length of dragon cock.

The purple dragon gasped and arched slightly as Cynder's tongue coiled about his length, tonguing it like a lollipop, a new treat, hher eyes narrowing and her mouth opening and closing gently a few times, experimenting with this new strange taste in her muzzle.

Obviously, she didn't find it disagreeable, as a moment later, she sank her muzzle over his cock, her tongue coiled about the base, and suckled at him gently, purring around the length of pink draconic cock as her tailtip gently swished back and forth. Her wings fluttered contentedly, and sticky white fluids marred her black-scaled tailbase, and now, her muzzle as well, a small trickle spilling from the corner of her muzzle in her eagerness to clean him.

Finished with her task, she sidled up to the purple dragons face, purring down at him and then flopping on her side besides him, snuggling in close to him and nosing against his neck gently. "I love you, Spyro." she whispered, giving his chin a lick.

Her eyes widened a little as Spyro twitched at the lick and then began to snore softly.

"Males. You're not supposed to conform to the cliche stereotype this early, Spyro." she stated playfully to the sleeping dragon with a shake of her head, but then smiled and laid her head on his chest, purring softly. She had a feeling he had heard her, somewhere in his dreams. 


End file.
